Mr Grumpy Pants Goes To The Movies
by jaytoyz
Summary: He's back...the world's prickliest babysitter and the Bartowski twins..future 'Swimmerverse' fluff...hope you like it...and reviews only encourage more of this 'stuff'...yup, caught me, another desperate plea for reviewers.cameos&stuff.take a look,u likey


A/N: Another one-shot from the 'Swimmerverse'…hope it amuses you…I smiled, a little, but then again, I'm notoriously hard to make smile…I'm glad that MGP seems to be fun to read…and write…now I gotta finish off another BLDBAL…and some other stuff…long weekend so I'm bound to do something…and maybe write a little as well…don't own Chuck or anything else mentioned here that is in any way famous…I'm also still refusing to take money for this stuff…even if it were offered…no official beta but a big thankyou to STN…THANK YOU.

Jim, Thanks for the nudge.

Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated(good or bad), they help me evlove as a writer, hopefully I'm approaching the 'knuckle-dragging stage of my evolution. Have a great weekend! JT

Mr. Grumpy Pants Goes To The Movies - ( 5 years PT)

John Casey knocked at the front door twice before removing his key and letting himself into Sarah and Chuck's home. He'd stopped by to pick up two of the spare child safety seats that were stored in the garage. Chuck had tried to get him to leave them in his car but the trunk was almost full of weapons of every description and he refused to leave the seats in the prisoner detention area or, as most normal people referred to it, the back seat.

Ever since the 'missile' incident, he refused to allow the twins into the front seat of his beloved Crown Vic. That day had started out just like this one, with no sign of trouble. He'd been running errands and the twins had been in their car seats in the back of the 'Vic'. He'd agreed to stop for ice cream and when he'd pulled into the Dairy Queen, he'd agreed to let Jim and Nicky sit in the front seat while he walked fifteen yards away to get them their ice cream cones. Somehow or other, the kids had activated the car's weapons system which was located in the locked glove box: he still hadn't figured out how they'd managed that trick and the only reason he knew there was a problem was the sudden alarm tone from his phone. Leaving the cones on the counter and a confused and unhappy clerk behind the counter, he'd sprinted to the car and discovered that the only reason, besides the fingerprint recognition software, that there hadn't been a missile launched on a busy Burbank street, was because his god children had been arguing over who got to push the flashing red button.

Casey stuck his head in the door and loudly announced his intentions to enter the house. He found out the hard way that his partners refused to limit their amorous meetings to the bed room when he'd once walked in un-announced and found them in the kitchen, 'making a mess' as he still insisted on calling it. He knew that Chuck and Sarah were both at work but called out anyway and was surprised when he heard Carina's voice calling out from deeper in the house. 'Please, not the gnome' he said to himself before asking is Carina was alone. Getting the alone affirmation, he wandered into the entertainment room and found the red head sitting by herself on the sofa, a box of tissues next to her and a pint of Chunky Monkey in one hand and a spoon in the other. Looking at the screen, he took note of the singing and dancing and when he took a second look at Carina, he saw the red-rimmed eyes and smudged mascara.

"What the heck, Carina? You're crying over some chick flick?"

"No Casey, I'm not"

"Then what the heck…oh no, please tell me you didn't ask him…again"

"Shut up, Casey!"

"And he turned you down…again?"

"SHUT UP, CASEY!"

"Just what the heck is going on in this town? Does Burbank add something to it's water supply that turns nerds into some kind of 'spy-chick' kryptonite?"

"I warning you, Casey, shut it!"

"So, what's the count now? Three?"

"No, four" Carina answered in a soft voice before dropping her spoon and reaching for a tissue.

"FOUR? What the hell, Carina? Do you want me to have a little talk with the gnome?" Casey asked as he slowly cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, Casey, that's just what I want, for you to beat up the guy who thinks I'm just 'joking' about marriage".

"Ok, then" Casey answered before turning around and heading towards the garage.

"Casey! Don't you dare! I was only joking"

"Duh, so was I" he replied as he continued towards the door that lead into the garage. Just as he'd wrapped his hand around the door knob he turned around and looked back just in time to see Carina blow her nose. "What did you try this time? Handcuffs?"

"A ring in a glass of grape soda" she answered, sounding a little embarrassed. She watched as the big man shook his head and then opened the door, clearly not believing what he'd just heard. "Hey, Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm getting the 'weasel' restraints so, when I pick the 'weasels' up at school, I came secure them in the 'weasel' detention area."

"And then what are you doing?"

"Sarah asked me to take them to a movie and afterwards I'm supposed to take them out to some soundstage where Sarah's doing some stunt double work. Evidently some friend of Chuck's knows someone who knows someone and Sarah ended up with a job doing some stunt work on the new Jason Statham movie…Transporter 8 or some such crap. Why?" Casey called from the garage where he'd finally located the child safety seats and was getting ready to take them out to his car.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Why? You got that twink, Statham, on your 'wish' list or something?"

"Er…no? I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with the twins, that's all. I could help."

"Ok, but two rules. One, no blubbering and, two, no talking about the bearded elf and blubbering. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Alright then, blow your nose, put the ice cream in the freezer and then give me a hand with the 'weasel' restraints"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Casey was actually thankful for Carina's help and the twins had been thrilled to see their 'aunt' Carina. They'd both asked about 'uncle' Morgan and Casey had cleared his throat, reminding Carina of the two rules. She just smiled in return and deftly slipped the kid's questions by turning the subject to what movie they were going to see. A few hours later, after sitting through a horrible 'kids' flick that thought it was far cleverer than it actually was, the four of them were once again in the Crown Vic., the adults in the front and the 'weasels' in the 'weasel' detention area.

Casey pulled up his touch display for the GPS and entered his pass code before calling up directions to the movie studio where Sarah was still at work. He studied the screen and then, convinced that he heard whispering behind him, turned around and caught the kids speaking in hushed tones. He wasn't sure what they where up to but he was sure it was no good. Suddenly the pieces clicked into place. "Oh no you don't, you two. I'm changing that code as soon as you get out of the car?"

"What?" they'd both said as they struggled to look innocent of anything…and failed.

"Casey" Carina said as she turned to look at him, "you do realize that they are only five years old, don't you?"

"Right, of course. Have you forgotten about the m i s s i l e incident?" he asked, spelling out the word missile.

"What missile incident, Uncle Casey" Nicky had asked.

"Yeah, we don't know anything about anything in your glove box" Jim added .

Casey looked at carina and shook his head. "See, I always thought those two are too smart. I telling you…"

"What?" the two asked again, trying even harder for their best 'angelic' look.

Carina couldn't help herself and started to giggle while watching the interaction between the twins and Casey. A few moments later she witnessed an exchange of looks between the twins and she suddenly stopped smiling. 'Holy crap, they really did hack into Casey's glove box' she said to herself, promising herself to keep a closer eye on them in the future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After finding the studio lot, getting through the front gate and then finding the correct soundstage, Casey, carina and the twins found themselves watching as Sarah Walker, standing in for the female villain, faced of with Jason Statham. Being former agents themselves, Casey and Carina could both tell that Sarah was taking it very easy on the movie star, working at less than half her normal speed and doing everything she could to make the man facing her look like a real bad ass. Looking at each other and shaking their heads in disbelief, neither of them were prepared for the twins reaction when it looked like Jason Statham had punched Sarah, dropping her to the ground. Shaking free from the hands holding their own, Jim and Nicky scurried across the stage and were soon standing near the Sarah, glaring at the shirtless man who they were convinced had just hurt their mom.

"Oh shit!" both Casey and Carina said at the same time before they began making their way towards the twins.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" some one was yelling at the top of his lungs while dashing towards the surprising scene in front of him.

"Oi, whut the bloody hell is going on here?" Jason Statham asked as he threw his hands into the air and started shaking his head in disbelief. Moments later he was cursing up a blue streak and hopping around on one foot, the direct result of Nicky' well placed kick to his shin.

Sarah was back on her feet in moments and had grabbed both of the twin's hands and was looking around for Casey who was supposed to be watching them. She tracked the big man as he made his way through the shocked crowd that had gathered and smiled when she noted that he had Carina with him. After handing the kids of to her two former partners and watching as they began to walk away, she turned and started to apologize the movie 'star' who simply ignored her.

"Are those little rugrats, yours? Well get them the hell out of here." The actor said as he rubbed at his shin.

"Yes, I will but you really don't need to swear…"

"Oh, I don't? Well, sweetheart, get those little animals the fu…" and that was the last thing that Jason Statham had to say about Bartowski twins…at least when anybody was around because he really didn't want word getting back to the 'crazy' blonde who'd given him a very brief , very painful demonstration of real violence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The video of the encounter made it way onto the web and Chuck would later compliment his wife on her excellent acting skills, how she was able to make her take down of Jason Statham, one of cinema's real tough guys, look so effortless. When he looked into her eyes, he was reminded that Sarah wasn't acting…it really had been that easy.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
